I Wish
by Daddy'sPoetryAngel
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo again. This time though she can't help but feel things surface. She runs and wishes to the God tree to stay home and never come back. **FINALLY COMPLETE!** Read & Review PLEASE!
1. The God Tree Wish

Chapter 1

God Tree Wish Come True

----------------------

The water was sparkling in the moon light tonight. It was a beautiful sight but I wasn't paying attention to it. Movement caught my attention and I slipped behind a nearby tree as quiet as I could. I watched silently as Inuyasha took a step towards Her. My stomach clenched and my eyes watered but I stood there and watched. I watched helplessly as he gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. I couldn't ignore a choked sob come out. I quickly turned around and slid against the tree I was hiding behind. I ignored the little splinters that poked me, going through the fabric of my shirt and piercing my sensitive skin.

The tears came and came. I curled up into a small ball and pressed my face into my knees. I knew I shouldn't have followed Inuyasha today. I should have just stayed at the hut and read a story to Shippo or I could have helped Sango with the cleaning. I muffled my next sob into my knees. "Stupid, Kagome, stupid." I mumbled to myself over and over again quietly.

I tried to stop the tears but they only got worse. I was able to stop the sobs from coming out though. I breathed in and out, in and out. My tears stopped and I waited till my vision became clear again. Slowly I lifted my head and turned it to the scene behind the tree. When my eyes fell on them again I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran out of there, almost tripping in my haste to get away. My legs were as heavy as weights each time they hit the ground. I raced out of there doing my best to dodge branches. Later I know I'll be bruised badly but I didn't think about the consequences.

When I was sure I was out of hearing range I let the sobs come out. I crumbled to the ground not realizing where I was at. I crawled to the nearest tree I could find and leaned against it. My sobbing made my whole body shake uncontrollably. My head was hung down so my tears dropped onto the tree's roots. I didn't care that I was probably as filthy as ever. I didn't care if a youkia was close by and would kill me right there. I didn't care if anything happened to me. If anything I wished it would just come already. My sobs worked harder, my feelings coming out with each sob I choked on.

I shouldn't have looked behind that stupid tree. I shouldn't have even followed Inuyasha. I knew he was going to see Kikyo tonight...he always does. I should have just left it alone and went to Kiadae's hut where everyone else was. I would be just fine if I did, but no, I had to come and investigate. That picture kept popping back up in my head when I looked behind that tree for a second look. It replayed through my head over and over, again and again.

Inuyasha and Kikyo pressed against each other, kissing. They were perfect together. My sobs became harder and my breathing came out in small pants. I couldn't seem to be able to catch my breath. My heart was broken and I knew there would only be one person to mend it back. If only he weren't with someone else. Somehow I was able to stop my sobbing but now I had hiccups. I sighed heavily. I let my head lean back against the tree's trunk and let my eyes open.

Everything was blurry at first because of my tears. When my eyes adjusted I saw that I was at The God tree, where I first met Inuyasha. My eyes started to water again but I swallowed it down, not wanting to cry anymore. Instead I sighed sadly and got up off the ground.

I looked up at The God tree and said, "Why me? Why am I here? I don't want this...not anymore. I want to go home and I want to stay there. Please. I don't want this pain anymore. I want to go back to how things were supposed to be..." As I said this I reached out to the tree and let two more tears run down my cheek onto the ground. When my hand touched the tree's trunk is when it happened.

It happened so fast I didn't have time to think. One minute I was there, standing by the tree in The Forest of Inuyasha and the next thing I know I'm at my house. Still standing by the The God tree only in my era. I sucked in a breath from surprise and yanked my hand back on instinct. What just happened? I thought in disbelief. Then as if everything came crashing down on me, I fainted.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

I love this Chapter. ^_^ I got the reason for why she wanted to go back home and got more details in there. When I do my next chapter it'll be a lot more longer for sure, I just had to get this little part in. I'm stuck on a title though. If anyone has any ideas on a Title I'd like to hear them. Anyways, I might not be able to update as soon as possible because I have a busy week ahead of me.

I have marching practice at school so you probably won't hear that much from me until the weekend but I'll be working on the next chapter too. So review and tell me how I did with this chappy PLEASE. Reviews will be helpful and they will make me update faster. Thank You ^_^


	2. Without You

Woohoo!! I updated earlier than I thought I would. Of course I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed my New Story so far. Also If you could go to my profile and vote on what the title should be for this story I'd be grateful. *grins* Well here's the next chapter you've been waiting on. Hope you like and review!!! ^_^

---------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Without you

------------------------

The sunlight was shining bright in the morning. People were having a great weekend, spending time with their friends and laughing as they splashed around in the water. You could hear the birds singing and the radio blaring on as loud as possible.

I groaned in my sleep. My thoughts were groggy and I couldn't remember what had happened last night. I sat up in my bed and found that I had a bad migraine. "Ahhhh!!" I moaned in pain. My hands went up to my head bringing the covers that were around me up to my head as well. By my right temple was a throbbing pain coursing through my veins.

I didn't hear my bedroom door come open until I heard a soft whisper, "Kagome?" It was my little brother Sota. He sounded uncertain and didn't know what to do. My response was a moan. I lifted a hand and pointed towards the window, hoping he understood what I wanted.

When I heard his shuffling footsteps I smiled slightly. I heard the drapes slide shut and I lifted my head out of the covers cautiously. My head was still throbbing painfully and I still couldn't remember what I did before today. The darkness helped my head from bursting open. I sighed contently.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sota asked cautiously as he slid down onto the edge of my bed. I looked at him with a small smile on my face and nodded slowly.

"Sota could you get me some Alive please?" He nodded and said he'd be right back and ran out of my room. I fell back onto my pillows and thought about what had happened last night. Try as I might nothing came to mind all I knew was that I was outside and that I fainted. What happened? I contemplated all the possibilities. Was it thundering? Did I get struck by lightning? Did I hit my head too hard?

All these thoughts went through my head as I waited on Sota to return with the pills. I heard not far off the front door to the house open then close. The sudden noise made my temple pulse against my skull. I took a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly through my nose. Why did everything have to be fucking so loud? I cursed at the door.

Sota then came in with a box of pills. I smiled gratefully at him as he handed over the painkillers. He handed me a glass of water that he brought from the kitchen. I swallowed them and slumped back down.

"Where's mom?" I asked Sota wondering why she wasn't here to check up on me yet. She usually over does it with the taking care part when being a mother. Sota looked at me and started thinking back to where mom said she'd be today.

He snapped his fingers, "She went to the drugstore. Said something about getting some rags and more painkillers for you. Oh and she told me when you woke up to tell you to start coming home in the mornings rather than the night." When I only looked at him in confusion he rolled his eyes. "Duh Kagome. From when you come back from Feudal Japan. When you jump through the well." He looked at me in disbelief as my face stayed confused. "You can't tell me you forgot about Inuyasha."

At the sound of his name my temple throbbed. I put two fingers to it and started making soothing circles. Inuyasha? Why did that name sound so familiar?

Then everything came pluming down on me like cold water. I started remembering everything about last night. To spying on Inuyasha and Kikyo all the way to me wishing on the goshinboku tree to take me back home and to never go back through the well again. I looked up at nothing in particular, I guess I got my wish. Maybe Inuyasha will be happy since he won't have to choose between us. I gave him his decision for him because, truthfully I loved him enough to let him go. There's a saying that goes " If you love something, you need to let it go and if it came back, it was yours." I smiled yes, I loved Inuyasha that much and if he didn't come back then that meant he wasn't mine.

I sighed sadly, he would never come back though. He couldn't if the well was now closed and besides he had Kikyo to look after now. I knew Sota was waiting for a reply from me so I said quietly, "I'm staying home now."

With that I pushed the covers off of me. Went to the bathroom turning on the shower and wept silently as the water fell on me. My tears mingled with the water and I slid down to my knees letting the water rush down on me. Over and over one thought went through my head, Life's going to be horrid without you Inuyasha.

*********************

When mom got back home my migraine had gone away. It was only stinging slightly shocking me for a second before going away. My mom said it would go away in time. I told her about what happened only leaving out the thing about Inuyasha and Kikyo. I just made something up about how some kind of youkia was chasing me and I did what I did and made a sort of wish on the God tree. She knew when I was fibbing but she didn't push me any further. Seeing that I wasn't in a good mood and didn't feel like talking about it.

Everyone left me alone throughout most of the day. They let me wander around the house like a zombie. Sota tried a couple of times to get me to go outside and play soccer with him but when he saw I wasn't going to be moving from the couch he stopped. Mom tried to get me to go out and go shopping with her for new clothes. I refused politely and continued to just stare at the TV set, which was off. When Grandpa came in to talk to me he just said, "If you're going to be sitting there staring at the TV at least turn it on and pretend to be watching." I had blinked in surprise at that and had gave him a small grateful smile. When he saw a reaction out of me he smiled too and left afterwards. I did what he said and turned on the TV, not really watching it.

Later my migraine was gone and we were eating at the table. Usually everyone was more lively at the table but seeing me the way I was it was quiet and tense. Every time I made a move to get my fork or to lift my hand to eat, everyone was watching me carefully as if they needed to make sure I didn't go through some kind of decision and go to my zombie state. By the time I made my third bite I had lost my appetite.

"May I be excused?" I turned to my mother who was trying to act like she was eating and not watching me. She smiled a little and nodded her head in confirmation. I sighed silently as I walked upstairs to my room. When I closed my bedroom door I flopped down on my bed and thought about Inuyasha and the others back through the whale.

Shippo, my heart clenched as I thought about how hurt he would be. He probably just lost another mother because of me. I let a tear slide down, my poor baby Shippo. Sango, my best friend ever. My throat clogged up at the thought of her. She was as close to me as a sister could get. Miroku, I laughed a little at the thought of him but my stomach churned at the thought of not seeing him again. He made everything more exciting for everyone. He kept the peace between us all. Inuyasha, my heart bled for him. I tried to smiled through my tears, I hope he has a good life with Kikyo. The last thing I remember thinking before I let sleep take me was that I'd never be able to love again.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Whew. I think chapter two was great as well as chapter one. I put in some feelings here and there. I think I'm getting better at these stories, oh and by the way I have a new story I'm going to be posting up. It's only one chapter so I'm guessing it would be like a one-shot I'm not sure but you gots to read it though...and review it. It's called Best Friend. (I don't think that would be called a one-shot).

Well anyways I got chapter two finished and I hope to get chapter three updated on either Saturday or Sunday if I have it all put together quickly. So I hope you enjoy my stories I've been writing. Until next time ppls. ^_^


	3. A Voice in the Night

Well first of all I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers out there. Everyone who has looked at my story and has helped me out through rough spots, Thank You. Thank you for your feedback it's been helpful and I love knowing there are ppls out there who are reading my stories.

Disclaimer:

Judge: Do you understand these rules?? And are you willing to accept them!?!?

Audience: *whispers* "poor girl" "I wouldn't be able to do it" "have mercy on her soul"

Me: Nod sadly.

Judge: I want you to repeat them right now for all to hear!!

Me: *sigh sadly* I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters. I do though own the plotting of this story and that is all.

Judge: *bangs stick thingy on table* "You are dismissed."

LOL. (I was bored and I knew I had to start putting a disclaimer up. I tried with the court stuff. Lol!!...You can tell that I won't be a lawyer when I grow up.) Well on with the story.

Chapter 3

A Voice in the Night

-----------------

The night was peaceful. Every soul was sleeping without any stress on their shoulders. The night was quiet and still a perfect night for those who need the sleep. No one was in sight, the streets were clear no vehicles around for miles. All seemed too quiet.

There was a whisper in the air. I grunted in my sleep. The voice became more insistant and I felt my face scrunch up in annoyance. I tried to consentrate on what the voice was trying to say to me but it was all fuzzy. I tried to block it out so I could get some sleep.

The voice seemed to only get more louder each time I threw a pillow over my head. Then I heard the voice loud and clear as it yelled, "KAGOME!" My body jerked awake. My breath came out in small pants like I had just finished a marathon. The bed was soaked in my sweat, legs tangled up with the sheets as if I really was running in my sleep.

I tried to swallow but found that my throat was bone dry. I looked out towards my front door and listened in case someone really had called me awake. After waiting at least ten minutes I was confirmed with nothing. I let out a sigh I didn't know I'd been holding in.

Lifting my sheets off my wet body I started to get out of bed to get some water from the kitchen. I had started to my bedroom door when I felt I cold breeze touch my back. I stopped all movements. Didn't I close the window? I asked myself. My knees started shaking slightly as if they couldn't hold my weight any longer. With jello feet I slowly turned towards the window to be met with...nothing.

I blinked. O-Kay. Maybe I did leave it open. I started forward my heart thumping hard against my chest. When I got to the window I wasn't sure what I expected to find. A half-demon jump out and say boo? I shook my head and rolled my eyes. That's just the thing Inuyasha would do. Frowning I stuck my head out the window cautiously.

To my surprise and disappointment I found nothing. Like I said before though, what was I expecting. I let another sigh escape my lips. I backed out and lifted my arms to shut the glass window. That's when I heard a voice again. My eyes widened slightly by the sound. I stuck my head out again, quickly scanning the area. My eyes scrunched together in confusion, I was sure I had heard Sango.

Shaking my head and telling myself I was acting paranoid I lifted my head back inside. My arms reached up to the cold glass window. Slowly I shut the window watching as my reflection came in view. My eyes were a still a little red from crying yesterday. My face was as pale as a ghost. The only thing that had any color at all were my lips. Which were a light red color.

When the window was closed I started to lift my right hand to the latch. My hand hesitated on the lock. All I had to do was turn the latch to the right and it'd be locked for good. My hand was starting to cramp up, my hand was holding on the latch too hard. I couldn't do it in the end though. My eyes watered and let my hand fall back down to my side. I couldn't lock the fucking window, it just didn't feel right.

I turned back around and started towards the door. When I opened it I jumped up slightly with a yelp. My breathing came out fast. "Dammit Souta. Don't scare me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Even my voice sounded squeaky as I told him.

His eyes widened and he instantly started apologizing. I shook my head at him. "What are you doing awake in the middle of the night anyways Souta?" I asked to stop his apology's. He looked at me funny.

"I had to use the bathroom sis. Is it off limits or something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes at him instead of answering him. I closed my door behind me and started down the steps. Souta watching me until I hit the bottom step.

When I was in the kitchen I heard his shuffling foots steps come down the stairs. I kept up my work with looking for two cups to put water in. Souta's steps stopped by the table and he sat down on one of the coushins. I opened up the fridge and took out the water jug and started pouring the cold water in the cups.

Souta's voice cut through the silence. "What happened Kagome?" At his question I felt myself flinch. I walked back over to the fridge and put the jug back in its proper place. Making my movements slow so I could think of what to say. When I got back to the cups I took a drink of my water.

Letting the cold water run down my throat and clear it up. I came over and sat across from Souta pushing his cup towards him. He caught it before it could meet the carpet. I took a deep breath, deciding to go with my regular excuse. "I just got scared and I freaked out. The others were at Kiades' and I had gone out to get some wood for fire. I came across the youkia and I panicked. I didn't know that this would happen I over reacted and did something stupid. The tree seemed to hear my distress and it tried to help me out. It was an accident what I did. That's all that happened." It was partially true. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did. I was mad at Inuyasha for doing what he did but I didn't mean for it to go that far.

I let out a long breath, hoping beyond hope that Souta would believe me. I looked across the table at him. He locked his gaze with mine and I knew my eyes were desperate. His went down in a small nod. I smiled at him and looked back down at my cup filled with water. I heard Souta shuffle to his feet and his small foot steps retreat to his room. I let my head lift back up and looked around at my surroundings. Everything was the same. To the carpet floor all the way to the ceiling tiles.

I slowly got up from my knees. Just as I got to the front door a voice, HIS voice, stopped me in my tracks. There was a silent pause that fallowed but I waited patiently for something else to happen. I was rewarded with a, "Kagome I know you're there. Please Kagome...KAGOME!!" My mind panicked not sure if I was hallucinating or imagining it.

No. I shook my head in frustration it wasn't him. He's with Kikyo. He doesn't have time to think about me much less try and find me. So I kept walking out the kitchen door and headed upstairs to my room. "Kagome!!!" I blocked out the voice. It's not him, it's not him.. I kept repeating over and over in my head. When I reached my room I quickly shoved it open then closed.

With a speed I didn't know I had, I raced to my bed and flopped down on top. I could still hear the voice ringing through the pillows and the sheets of blanket I threw over myself. I reached out and my hands, luckily, found my headphones. This should keep that voice out. Keeping my head under the pillows I turned up the volume of my radio and stuck the headphones in place. I smiled when all I could hear were the hard beats of some rock song and nothing else. I screwed my eyes closed and decided to try and get some much needed rest. Tomorrow was going to be a busy and stressful day for me.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

I have finished chapter 3. *victory dance* Now I know some of you might be wandering when Inuyasha will be coming in. Please be patient he will be coming in on either the next chapter or the one after that. I am doing my best to keep up with the dates I'll be posting up my stories.

So for now be patient and enjoy other ppls fics. Oh and before you click that button to go back. PLEASE REVIEW my story/chapter. Even if it is just to say...."Good job" or "That sucked"... I want to know your opinions so that next time I write I do it differently. I am of course trying to make this story more interesting than my first one. So......REVIEW REVIEW ...... Till my next chapter ppls. ^_^


	4. Morning Surprises

I'd like to say thank you to all my loyal reviewers and hopefully I'll have more reviews later on in my story. So everything is going as I've planned so far now it's time to shake things up a bit. *Grins evilly* read and find out what I mean.

Disclaimer:

Me: *sniff sadly*

Inuyasha: I said say it!!!

Me: *shakes head ignorantly*

Inuyasha: *growls threateningly*

Me: *cowers in fear* OK. OK!!

Me: I have no rights to the Inuyasha characters. I do not make any profit on it what so ever.

Inuyasha: That's better.

Ha ha. Well here's the next chappy. Hope you like.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Chapter 4

Morning Surprises

------------

The light shone high in the sky. The roosters crowed in the morning world. People got up cheerfully and thinking the day was going by just fine. For them it probably was. Cars started up and kids woke to get up for school. Today was a heavenly day....for some.

The first thing I heard were footsteps. My mind was already clicking with annoyance by the tip-tap of feet against wood. My level of annoyance sky rocketed when I heard my door squeak open. I didn't stop the groan that came out of my mouth.

I heard a silent sigh by the door and knew it was Souta. What did he want this early in the morning anyways? It's not even a school day it's Saturday. My mind clicked and I remembered what it was. "Oh shit Souta." I quickly got out of bed. My actions were so immediate that I tripped over my own footing.

The floor came rushing to me and when my body met the ground I grunted in pain. Ugh, I'm such a klutz. Slowly I lifted my head up to look directly at my little brother. At first I didn't have any idea what was wrong with him. He was so red I thought he might be angry that I forgot. Then right in the middle of that thought I giggle escaped from his tight lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, telling him he better shut his trap. This only made him turn even redder with so much air from coming out that I sighed in defeat knowing what would be coming next.

Souta burst into a fit of laughter. The birds outside flew from their perch at the sound of Souta's outburst. I grimaced slightly but had a smile on my face. For Souta wasn't going to get away with making me look like a fool. I got up quietly from the floor and crept toward Souta as quiet as a mouse. Souta was to busy to notice my moving body now on payback mode.

When I was close enough to touch him I reached out and tackled him to the floor. Souta's surprised face was enough to make me laugh but I continued my payback with....tickling him nonstop. He cried out, "Stop. Stop Kagome. STOP IT!! You're killing me. I can't breath!" Still laughing uncontrollably. His breath started coming out in desperate pants and I stopped to let him catch his breath.

I picked myself up from the ground. Souta laying there taking in oxygen for his burning lungs. I chuckled darkly, "That's what you get Souta. You better watch your back little brother or I just might....get you!" He jumped a little when I said the last two words loudly. I then proceeded to skip off merrily to the kitchen for breakfast.

Souta was left on the ground thinking, I think Kagome has finally lost it. He sighed in relief when I was out of sight. Still, Souta reasoned, at least she's feeling better than she had yesterday.

I was all smiles when I skipped into the kitchen. When mom saw me she was surprised to see that her daughter was smiling just as she had when she was younger. I took a seat next to grandpa and waited for the breakfast mom made every morning. Eggs and toast.

Souta then decided to come through the door and he stopped at the sight before him. It actually looked like a normal day, no worries around, and mostly everyone looked cheerful.

Souta came and took a seat next to me, bumping my shoulder with his as he did so. I smiled secretively, he's trying to get under my skin, well I'm not going to let him. I kept up my composure and stayed still and kept on smiling like nothing passed on between my brother and I.

Souta seemed to be getting annoyed that his plan didn't work and when mom put out our plates of eggs and some bread in the middle of the table, he got his idea.

When Souta saw me start to reach out for some bread he reached out too. Our hands then came clashing in battle over the bread. I narrowed my eyes at Souta but he was smiling smugly as he tugged on the toast. I tugged back and the war ensued.

By the end me and Souta were covered in eggs and crumbs of toast. Mom and grandpa only watched on in interest not caring about the mess. When we saw that there were nothing more to eat we both started laughing. Grandpa and mom joining in after a while. I smiled, this was how it was supposed to be like, and yet I felt a pang in my heart as I thought about the others. So I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my head.

Mom sighed and shook her, "All right kids get out of here so I can clean. You won't be eating breakfast now. We'll catch up with you two later." With that she shooed us out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Souta and I were still in tiny fits of laughter when we got outside. "You know, (giggle) it's all your fault." I got out in between my giggles. Souta shook his head and pointed at me. Which was his way in saying, 'no it was all your fault' I rolled my eyes.

We started out towards the God tree and headed to the school, where Souta would be playing soccer. Before we got past the God tree though I heard those voices again. My body froze right beside the tree, Souta didn't see that I had stopped walking so he kept up his stride.

I listened intently for a minute and heard a name being called. "Shippo..." My eyes blinked in surprise and I jumped a little, startled. Shippo? I thought looking towards the Goshinabaku tree. Confusion was written across my face as I started towards the tree.

Souta had now figured out that I was not with him and had came calling my name. "Kagome, what are you doing? Kagome?" I ignored Souta's questions and kept walking towards the old tree.

The tree that had taken me out of the Feudal Japan and had taken me seriously when I wished to stay here. I swallowed but when I was standing right in front of the tree I stopped.

"Kagome?" That wasn't Souta's voice, I noted.

I reached out and when my skin made contact with the tree. It didn't need me to say what I wanted.

This time though it happened more slowly. I heard Souta say my name and I had turned around, still keeping a hand on the tree, and smiled in reassurance.

Now what happened when I passed through is hard to explain. It was like I was fusing with the tree, like becoming one with it. If anyone seen this they'd think, 'whoa....was it me or did that girl just go into that tree?' (lol. I'm not sure if I explained that right. Hopefully you know what I mean.) Then when I got to the other side it was like I was climbing out of the tree, only not from one of the branches but from the inside. (confusing?)

Shippo was quite surprised when I just walked out of the tree. His eyes welled up in tears of joy as he jumped up into my arms and grasped me tightly. "I thought I 'd never see you again Kagome." He whispered hoarsely.

I didn't know what to think all I knew was that I was happy to be back. I hugged Shippo just as tightly and finally looked up to find Sango. The tears that were threatening to fall, fell. I was so happy to see my friend again, I'd thought I had lost them for good this time.

Sango didn't hesitate. She ran straight to me and hugged me to her. "Oh wow. You're here. You're alive. I can touch you..." She rambled on. I only smiled and hugged back.

I looked around and said the first thing since coming back, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango tilted her head back slightly so she could look me in the eye. Her face was grave and I didn't know what it meant but one thought went through my mind.

'Please let him be alright.'

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

OK. I have finished chapter 4. Kagome has come back only this time through the tree. Lol.

What's this though? Inuyasha is where? Is he still around? Did he forget about Kagome? He's gone on a rampage? What happened to Kikyo?

All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Hopefully I can wrap it up before school starts next week. If I can't though I am very truly sorry. My story will be on hold until further notice. Please review and tell me how I did. Reviews will be helpful. So click that button and get to writing. *hugs for all who review* Till my next chapter peeps.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^


	5. Questions Now Answered

YAY! I'm so happy about the reviews I've been getting. They've made me very excited and I decided to post up a new chappy faster for those. lol. So here's the next chappy for you guys.

Also I'm sorry for the delays I've been having. I've got school starting soon so I'm busy busy. *sigh sadly* Another summer gone too fast but I'm excited for school to start as well. So here's my next chappy peeps. ^_^

Disclaimer: *sighs in frustration* I can't think of anything funny to write down so....I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Nor do I (what's the word?) (sell?) this off to anyone. This is mainly for fun and for all who care to read what I have to write.

Chapter 5

Questions Now Answered

---------------

The wind swirled in the sky around us. It rustled some dry leaves a few feet away. The sun was shining brightly. The village kids were playing happily, not worrying about anything.

I didn't know what Sango was going to say. I was waiting for 'Inuyasha left with Kikyo' or 'He left to go find the rest of the Shikon Jewels to become a full youkia.' Believe me I was not ready for the answer I got.

"Inuyasha...has gone on a wild rampage Kagome." For some reason the first thing I did was smile. I mean come on, Inuyasha on a wild rampage? It was unthinkable.

Sango I saw was very serious. My smile quickly dissolved and I blinked in confusion. Why the hell would Inuyasha do something like this? Did something happen while I was gone for a whole two days?

I voiced my thoughts to Sango who in turn shrugged. I sighed quietly to myself but Shippo was able to hear it since he was still in my arms.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently. I swallowed audibly but didn't reply. Shippo seemed to understand and didn't pry any farther.

I looked up at Sango and asked with a small smile. "Where's Miroku?" At the sound of his name Sango narrowed her eyes dangerously. Telling me she wasn't on friendly terms with him at the moment. I swallowed down a giggle.

Sango gave out a frustrated breath before she answered me. "He's off with the village girls." She said through clenched teeth her eyes still narrowed dangerously.

I nodded in understanding. Smiling more confidently, I took Sango by the arm and started to lead us out of the forest of Inuyasha.

When we got to Kiadae's hut we saw Miroku surrounded by women. We were just about to pass him up without a backward glance when he yelled. "Kagome!!!" He came running right towards us a smile plastered on his face.

He was about to engulf me in a hug when Sango said in a murderous voice. "Take one more step Miroku..." She let the the threat hang there in the air between them.

Miroku let out a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood. Sango wasn't going for it and continued to glare daggers at him. He sighed and held his hands up in defeat. "I was only going to welcome Kagome back with a simple hug. She did of course disappear on us without thinking how it would effect Inuyasha, though. Have you told her?" Miroku asked Sango with his hands still in the air.

I looked at them with confusion written across my face. My leaving effected Inuyasha? What the hell was that suppose to mean? I was about to open my mouth to ask this but Sango cut in before I could get a word out.

"Well...I told her Inuyasha was on a wild rampage. I didn't really tell her it was her to, uh, blame." Sango then turned to me shaking her hands back and forth.

"I mean it's not really you to blame. I mean I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what happened. Especially after what I just saw out there in the Forest of Inuyasha I know something had to have happened." She looked at me expectantly.

Looking at Sango and then back to Miroku I tried to come up with a good enough excuse for what happened.

Shippo suddenly started turning around in my grip. I looked down at him with concern clouding my eyes. He was looking out to where the village kids were playing and I knew he wanted to go play. I bent down and let Shippo go so he could go run off with the kids.

As I came back up I heard an audible, SMACK, happen from behind me. I turned around and looked at the hand print on Miroku's left cheek. I glared at him but otherwise ignored it since I was still thinking on how I could explain what happened two nights ago.

Sighing I just decided to just tell them the truth. All the way to spying on Inuyasha to the wish I made on the god tree. Both Sango and Miroku listened with interest as I told them about the god tree's 'ability'.

When I was finished they were both nodding in what was understood as well..understanding. It was my turn to ask some questions but Miroku interrupted me this time. What the hell? Was it interrupt Kagome day or something?

"You know Kagome I think if you stayed long enough you probably would have seen something else." What Miroku said made me go silent. What was Miroku getting at? If I had stayed long enough for what? Again I started to open my mouth to ask and was interrupted AGAIN. I might as well be mute for as much as I spoke.

"That doesn't matter right now Kagome. We have to find Inuyasha and stop his rampaging. If we don't get to him on time he'll end up killing himself." Miroku informed me. At that I nodded and waited to know where we were to headed off.

When they just stood there watching me I asked, "What?" Wow. Now that I finally talk I say one word. Way to go Kagome, I mentally slapped my forehead.

Both Miroku and Sango said in unison, "Nothing."

Sighing I said more specifically,"Where is Inuyasha at exactly?" they both smiled.

Sango answered. "Well first you need to know that Inuyasha has been overcome by his youkia side. It's not looking too good for him. So we're going to have to be careful around him." I nodded in understanding. This was going to be a difficult task to accomplish, that was for sure.

Letting out a breath of exhaustion I followed Miroku and Sango as they started off in the woods. Kirara was left behind, back at the hut resting, so she wasn't with us. I didn't want Shippo getting hurt or getting in the way so he stayed behind with Kirara. Hopefully Shippo wouldn't think badly of me for leaving him behind.

Letting out a strained sigh I continued to follow my two friends deeper into the forest.

Now, you may think it would be difficult to find a half demon. Well if that certain half demon happened to be Inuyasha it wasn't going to be hard. All we had to do was follow the path of chopped off trees and we'd find him in no time.

Miroku was shaking his head, obviously disappointed. He sighed. "Can Inuyasha be anymore obvious? I can't believe I'm friends with a guy who can't even hide his own tracks. He always has to be overly dramatic." Miroku let out another sigh.

Then a sudden thought came to me. "Guys? How come you didn't go after Inuyasha or stop him from going off?" My voice must have sounded accusing because Sango instantly became defensive.

"We thought it was something for you and Inuyasha to work out alone. We didn't know what to do with him." I raised a brow at her. She sighed in defeat. "Well we were kind of scared that he was too lost to know if he'd hurt us unintentionally. We were able to drive him out of the village so he wouldn't hurt any of the villagers though."

I shook my head in disappointment but knew they just didn't want to hurt Inuyasha either. They probably would have been able to put him down easily but he was, of course, their friend, it would have been wrong.

I had lost track of the time and now we were exactly at the center of the forest...well at least close. The chopping of trees had just suddenly stopped and we had no trail to lead us. Sango's voice penetrated the silence. "Way to go Miroku. You just had to say something about Inuyasha's skills at hiding his tracks. Now what do you propose we do?"

Sango was waiting for an answer from Miroku as was I but he only shrugged in confusion.

Suddenly I heard rustlings from my left. I thanked Sango silently for making me turn back around to get my bow and arrow from Kiadae's hut before coming out to search for Inuyasha.

Letting my arm reach behind my back for an arrow I started to turn towards the movement. It was like everything was in slow motion.

Inuyasha came out in a flash but I could see his every move. At first his eyes flashed with recognition then just as quickly it faded and he was in front of me. My arrow slipped from my grip and I was rendered helpless. Miroku took a hesitant step towards us but Inuyasha struck out and gripped me by the throat.

The action was so surprising that I forgot to breath. I found that his grip was not light and that it felt like my throat was being squeezed like a sponge. Miroku froze. Inuyasha's grip loosened slightly enough for me to take in a breath. Sango stayed where she was not wanting to make Inuyasha do anything he'd regret later on.

All I could do was stay frozen with Inuyasha's clawed hand around my slim throat. I blinked up at the Hanyou in front of me (or should I say Youkia?) and choked out a, "Inu-yasha" weakly. At the sound of his name he looked down at me, again a flash of recognition flashing in his eyes. Then he blinked twice and it was gone.

Inuyasha growled at me suddenly and I felt my face drain from all its color. Please, I heard my thoughts plead. "Please, Inuyasha..."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Oooh cliffy!!! Lol. Love this chappy. It has gots to be my favorite out of them all. Now I don't really think I answered all the questions I said I would from my last chappy. So hopefully I'll answer them in my next chapter.

So Daddy'sPoetryAngel will now be taking a little break from writing the rest of this story. I don't have a clue when or if there will ever be an ending. LOL. So you know what, if you got any questions I will gladly try and answer them as fully as I can.

Please be nice and review my story/chapter. **HUGS FOR ALL WHO REVIEW**

^_^ ^_^ ^_^


	6. Confessions on a Tree

Alright here's the next chappy for my loyal viewers and reviewers. Nothing much will be happening in this chappy...much. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible and I'm going to be going over my story once I'm finished with it. I'll possibly do a rewrite so I hope you enjoy it now!!! ^_^

Disclaimer:

Me: No. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me neither by the way do the Inuyasha characters belong to me. *cries sadly on pillow* I can only dream about those things.

Well here's your next chappy ppls. :-)

Chapter 6

Confessions on a Tree

--------------

The sun was slowly setting in the background. The sky was starting to turn dark. Ready to end another perfect day. At least a perfect day for those who had a perfect day today. I on the other hand had a youkia at my throat ready to kill me on the spot.

"Please, Inuyasha...." I whispered out. Inuyasha though wasn't going to listen, he tightened his grip making me yell out in surprise.

Miroku decided it was time to take action He raised his staff in the air and came charging towards us. Sango at seeing him, raised Hiraikotsu in the air and charged forward as well.

My mind was spinning, not liking how this was going to end. I looked over at Sango then at Miroku. They were both charging with incredible speed but Inuyasha's youkia side caught on to their plan. He instantly jumped up in the air bringing me with him by the neck. I dropped my bow and arrow and grabbed on to his hands for dear life.

Thankfully he wasn't going to kill me straight forward. He landed on a nearby tree and pushed me up against the tree's trunk. Oh no, I thought. He is going to kill me isn't he?

Inuyasha came closer to me baring his teeth. I flinched but other than that didn't go to protect myself. I deserved this I guess. I lived a good life I don't have any regrets, oh wait, yes I do. I regret wishing on that tree and not staying here to take care of Inuyasha. That is my one and only regret I will never be able to take back.

I wished Inuyasha would just hurry and kill me now. His hand kept clenching and unclenching on my throat. I could see why when I looked up at him to see what the problem was. Inuyasha was having a battle inside of him, I could see it in his eyes. One part, probably his youkia side, wanted nothing more than to kill me. While his other part, his human side, knew that it was wrong and that he shouldn't do this.

I swallowed and opened my mouth to say something, anything. "Inuyasha, please don't." I whispered desperately. His grip loosened but he kept his hand at my throat. I breathed in some oxygen before I continued to speak.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I didn't know this would happen if I did. I thought you'd go to...Kikyo." I whispered her name. Inuyasha's youkia side seemed to calm down slightly but his eyes were still a murderous red. I was afraid I'd lose him if I didn't do anything. So with his hand still around my neck I leaned forward, he tightened his grip, and hugged him.

Inuyasha went rigged. His hand was still gripping my neck so it was kind of an awkward position. His body seemed to give way and he went slack against me.

Surprised I backed up against the tree's trunk. Inuyasha came tumbling forward and I hastily grabbed him before he fell to the ground. Understanding dawned on me, and I looked down at Inuyasha to see his hair turn black and his nails turn to normal.

Swallowing I hesitantly looked past him to the ground. I closed my eyes, great I'm what 20 feet from the ground. Leaning back against the tree I was on I started to slip to a sitting position until I remembered Inuyasha was knocked unconscious.

Giving out an exsasperated breath I quickly mounuvered Inuyasha's body so he was facing away from me. I slipped into a sitting position and layed Inuyasha in front of me, with his head in my lap.

I let a sigh escape my lips. Inuyasha was going to be burning angry when he woke up and I'll be stuck up here until Miroku and/or Sango find me. I just wasn't ready for a talk to talk with Inuyasha especially if he was going to go youkia on me. I did tell him I was sorry, I sighed again, but sometimes sorry doesn't cut it.

Looking down at Inuyasha's human form I felt a small smile tug at my lips. He looked so peaceful you wouldn't have believed he'd been on a rampage all day. He then started to stir in his sleep and I prayed he wouldn't wake up but my my prayers weren't answered.

Inuyasha's eye lids slowly opened. He had to blink about a dozen times to make sure I wasn't going to disappear like an illusion. When he was satisfied his eyes narrowed into slits. I gulped, I was going to be dead by the end of this conversation, I just knew it.

"What the hell, Kagome!?!? Where in the hell have you been? Do you know how worried-everyone has been?" He was furious and he stumbled over his third question/insult.

At first I felt guilty about worrying him but the guilt was quickly swept away as I remembered why I had just vanished. I narrowed my eyes right back and started my own ranting. "Inuyasha you have no idea how I felt when I did what I did. It was stupid what I did and I felt bad about it, I did. You know what though? It was all your fault that I made that stupid wish or request from the tree. It was your fault Inuyasha."

By the end Inuyasha was staring up at me in confusion. He had no idea what I was getting at. I didn't explain it to him though, he should understand soon enough.

Soon the silence was interrupted by the shouts of Sango and Miroku. "KAGOME!" came Miroku's bellowing shout. My head swirled toward the voice, grateful to be out from Inuyasha's glare. When I heard another shout close by I opened my mouth and shouted, "SANGO, MIROKU!!!"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. I gave him a curious glance but, all he said was "Keh." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I would only be stooping down to his childish level. Instead I turned my gaze away from the grumpy hanyou, to the ground to see if Sango or Miroku were there yet.

It only took 12 minutes before I heard Sango's voice from below. "Kagome?!? Are you up there?" I called down saying that "Yes I was and so was Inuyasha." Looking down at Inuyasha now I wondered if he'd be able to get us down.

Inuyasha seemed to read my mind. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get us down. We're too high up and the branches are too far apart." I sighed and closed my eyes. Guess we'll be up here all night till Inuyasha gets his powers back in the morning.

Sango seemed to be worrying and called up again. "Kagome? Are you all right? Why doesn't Inuyasha bring you down?" I opened my eyes and looked down to see a flash of Miroku's purple clothing but it was too dark for me to be sure. Also I couldn't even see how far this branch was to the one below me it could be a whole four inches and I wouldn't know.

I strained my eyes to look for Sango while calling down. "It's a new moon tonight and Inuyasha can't see in his human form. Besides we're about 20 feet from the ground! We'll just wait here until the sun comes up tomorrow. You two can go ahead to Keadae's hut, Shippo will be worried and so will Kirara." From below I heard two affirmatives. Faintly I heard the rustling of leaves then quiet.

I breathed in and out slowly and suddenly remembered Inuyasha was laying in my lap being quiet. I looked down expecting to see a sleeping human but Inuyasha was laying there, watching me closely. I felt my face heat up for some unknown reason and I looked away trying to hide it.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Was his reply.

"Could you, uh, I don't know, get out of my lap?" I looked anywhere but at him. Finding the branches above me quite interesting despite the fact I couldn't see them.

Inuyasha's weight on me didn't lift from my lap, though. With irritation seeping through my veins I looked down at him. He just smirked at me and stayed planted where he was. "Who's to say you won't just suddenly vanish once I move away? Huh?" I didn't resist the roll of my eyes. How ridiculous, as if I could just come and go as I please. What happened with the tree was probably a one shot deal, never to happen again.

"Whatever." I muttered under my to relax some I leaned my back up against the tree's rough trunk.

Inuyasha decided to break the silence. "So what were you talking about? When you were saying how you felt about whatever happened?"

I took my time before answering him. "Inuyasha...do you remember when you went to go see...Kikyo?" I asked him, my voice small. Inuyasha nodded his head in reply. "Well..you see, uh, I saw what happened Inuyasha." I finished off quickly. I looked away in shame but wasn't sorry in the least.

Inuyasha was surprised. Then he whispered, "You saw what happened?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes. "That's why I left. I thought that since you were going to be with Kikyo that nothing was going to be happening. Uh...NOT that anything WAS happening..." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Anyways, what I mean is that, that's why I just vanished." I continued on telling him about the god tree's ability to transport me to my era. (I didn't feel like writing down everything, you get the point already.)

Inuyasha, thankfully, listened till I was finished. When he spoke his voice was sketched with amusement, "So that's why you left." He shook his head, which made his hair brush against my legs, sending shivers up my spine. "Kagome you weren't there to see it all. You have NO idea what happened. When you said that you saw what happened I thought you knew everything. Damn Kagome you're wrong about everything."

My mind was racing with questions. What the hell was Inuyasha rambling on about? What else was there to see? What did I miss?

Inuyasha didn't tell me though. Instead he stated something very clearly and precisely. Something that caught me off guard and just came out of no where. His words rung in my ear like bells,

"I love you, Kagome."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Alright now I know some of it didn't come out like you thought it would. I didn't put in the ideas my reviewers thought I should do. And I am deeply sorry about that, it's just that I already had this chapter started so I just went along with it.

Also I know that Inuyasha and Kagome aren't really uh what's the right phrase? Hitting it off, but I'm just not good with lovey dovey stuff. So sorry about that. I'd like to thank all my reviewers out there and that I will try and finish my story in the next chappy.

So PLEASE review and tell me how I did with this one. Oh and also I tried to make this one a lot longer since I haven't been updating as fast as I should be. *runs away and hides inside closet* So so so so sorry about not updating for a while!!!! Oh please review and I promise to try and work around my schedule to get my next chappy up...!!

So till my next update. Daddy'sPoetryAngel out! ^_^


	7. Where I Stand

Hello my peeps. I'm back to give you a somewhat chappy/summary. So you know I will be redoing this chapter and will have more written. So here ya go. :-)

Disclaimer:

Me: No! NO!

People: Hurry get her! She's the one!

Me: *panting in exhaustion*

People: There she is

Me: *squeaks out* No I don't own them. I don't!! They don't belong to me!

People: *slowly surround Daddy'sPoetryAngel*

Me: Ahhhhhhhh!!......

Me: *wakes up panting in the bed* It was just a dream...nightmare.

Inuyasha: Where the hell have you been!?

Me: *screams in agony* I don't own you. I told them already...don't hurt me!!!

Inuyasha: Uh....Oh-Kay.

Me: Tell the aliens you don't belong to me! I don't want them to come and take me away!

Inuyasha: *quietly escapes through the window*

Lol. I know I haven't updated as soon as possible but school has now started and I am extra busy. Especially since I have algebra. Also my mom will probably band me from the Internet so I have to be EXTRA good.

Anyways here's the next chappy peeps!!!! ^_^

Chapter 7

Where I Stand

------------

The night air became fierce and the wind picked up. The tree's leaves bristled in the night sky. The new moon was no where to be seen. Everyone was either in a cottage or a hut surrounded by a fire for comfort from the nights raging blows. This night was not a good night to be out and would only get worse in time.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha's words rang in my ears like an echo in a cave.

My feelings couldn't be explained. I felt so relieved to hear him utter those three words to hear his voice say them. Yet... it didn't feel right for some reason. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What the hell? HE loves ME? What about Kikyo? Where the hell does she fall into this? What happened to her?

I looked down at Inuyasha with confusion. "What about Kikyo?" I questioned him, glad my voice didn't waver when I mentioned her name.

Inuyasha slowly sat up so he wouldn't accendently fall off the branch. He then was able to maneuver himself so he faced me. He gave me a small, sad smile, that only made my confusion sky rocket.

He spoke slowly and precisely, his voice was a soft murmur, making the howling wind carry his voice, kind of like a leaf riding the wind. "Kagome, what happened with Kikyo is over. She left and is now at peace."

I wasn't sure how to react to this. I felt different emotions run through me but my most fierce emotion was anger. Anger at Kikyo for just leaving Inuyasha like that. For just forgetting about him and to leave him right after what I saw. What was she thinking? I looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes contemplating whether or not to speak my thoughts, but I didn't have to say anything. Inuyasha wasn't finished with his explanation.

"Kagome. Kikyo is dead. She went on to the afterlife and I'm glad she has moved on. What you saw Kagome was only a farewell, a goodbye to her nothing more. Kagome you stupid, naive girl, I loved Kikyo before but along the way you stole my heart. Damn it, Kagome, I do love you." I couldn't keep back the tears. They fell and like a movie, rain started to fall down from the night sky. It beat against my cheeks washing away the tears that followed.

Inuyasha held me there in the middle of the rain in a tree. A tree where all our memories would be remembered over and over again. A tree with magical powers to grant every wish you could ever want. The Goshinabaku tree.

^_^ _^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

This one was sucky. I did not like it and I will definitely be rewriting it. I just wanted to give you a little taste of what it was going to be next. I have been having a rough week with athletics and school is going on so I'm very busy. I can't do anything about it ppls.

I am truly sorry. So you will only be hearing from me when I gots the time to be heard. I hope you like this chappy/summary of what the chappys going to be like. Hope to hear some reviews and to see what I can do to make it better.

I'd like to thank a number of ppls:

Sakura7297, eatingcakegirl, Sweet Possum, kouga's older woman, StoryboardMortician, Twilighter80 (by the way love your profile!!!), inukagluver4eva, Mandybear576, DazzleMe1901, SilverSpirit 101, Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date, prairie inu, Eluwei, starfire1994, impulse960, and ashie girl !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKS LOTS PEEPS!!!!!!


	8. Where I Stand the real chapter 7

My disclaimer is the same from the last update. So you don't gots to read it just to let yeah know.

Disclaimer:

Me: No! NO!

People: Hurry get her! She's the one!

Me: *panting in exhaustion*

People: There she is

Me: *squeaks out* No I don't own them. I don't!! They don't belong to me!

People: *slowly surround Daddy'sPoetryAngel*

Me: Ahhhhhhhh!!......

Me: *wakes up panting in the bed* It was just a dream...nightmare.

Inuyasha: Where the hell have you been!?

Me: *screams in agony* I don't own you. I told them already...don't hurt me!!!

Inuyasha: Uh....Oh-Kay.

Me: Tell the aliens you don't belong to me! I don't want them to come and take me away!

Inuyasha: *quietly escapes through the window*

Lol. I know I haven't updated as soon as possible but school has now started and I am extra busy. Especially since I have algebra. Also my mom will probably band me from the Internet so I have to be EXTRA good.

Anyways here's the my next chappy peeps, hope you enjoy!!!! ^_^

Chapter 7

Where I Stand

------------

*A/N Now I know this was on the chappy/summary page but read it! I made some changes in it! ^_^*

The night air became fierce and the wind picked up. The tree's leaves bristled in the night sky. The new moon was no where to be seen. Everyone was either in a cottage or a hut surrounded by a fire for comfort from the nights raging blows. This night was not a good night to be out and would only get worse in time.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha's words rang in my ears like an echo in a cave.

My feelings couldn't be explained at that exact instant. At first I felt so relieved to hear him utter those three words, to hear HIS voice say them. Yet... it didn't feel right for some reason. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then it came to me what felt so wrong.

What in the hell? HE loves ME? What about Kikyo? Where the hell does she fall into this? What happened to her?

I looked down at Inuyasha with confusion. "What about Kikyo?" I questioned him, glad my voice didn't waver when I mentioned her name.

Inuyasha slowly sat up so he could better face me and so that I wouldn't hurt myself from looking down at him. He then was able to maneuver himself so that he faced me. He gave me a small, sad smile, that only made my confusion sky rocket.

He spoke slowly and precisely, his voice was a soft murmur, making the howling wind carry his voice, kind of like a leaf riding the wind. "Kagome, what happened with Kikyo is over. She left and is now at peace."

I wasn't sure how to react to this. I felt different emotions run through me but my most fierce emotion was anger. Anger at Kikyo for just leaving Inuyasha like that. For just forgetting about him and to leave him right after what I saw. What was she thinking?

I looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes contemplating whether or not to speak my thoughts, but I didn't have to say anything. Inuyasha wasn't finished with his explanation.

"Kagome. Kikyo is dead. She went on to the afterlife and I'm glad she has moved on. What you saw Kagome was only a farewell, a goodbye to her...nothing more. If you had stayed for a moment longer you would have seen her leave. Kagome let me ask you something, did you see her soul collectors?"

Her soul collectors? Oh hell I didn't, I didn't see even one. I felt so stupid at that moment. Kikyo was dead and I'm blaming her for leaving Inuyasha. I'm so stupid! I felt like banging my head up against the tree trunk for my stupidity.

"No." I whispered softly. Telling him I didn't see them.

"Kagome if you had payed attention you would have seen it. Kagome you stupid, naive girl, I loved Kikyo before but along the way you stole my heart. Damn it, Kagome, I do love you." I couldn't keep the tears from falling. They fell along my cheeks slowly and like a movie, rain strarted to fall down from the night sky as well. The fresh rain beat against my cheeks washing away the tears that followed.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me. Softly murmuring how dumb I was to leave and not letting him know. That I should have got everything straight before I left like that. That I was an idiot and that he would never let me go. I smiled and couldn't help laugh a couple of times at this.

More importantly though is that it was Inuyasha who held me there in the middle of the rain in that tree. The tree where all our memories would be remembered over and over again. The tree with magical powers to grant any wish you could ever want. The tree where we first met. The tree that had numerous names: The Goshinabaku tree, The Sacred tree, or more better The God tree.

*_* *_* *_* *_*

The sun raised high in the morning. Everyone was up and ready for today's hard workings.

I was still sleeping soundly when off in the distance I heard a faint, "Kagome?" I was about to turn towards the voice when I felt my body shift in someone else's embrace.

I quickly jerked up right only to be pressed back down. I gave out a surprised yelp when I felt a mouth beside my ear.

"Shh." His voice sent shivers up my spine and I felt my body shake. Inuyasha chuckled and started to sit up with me positioned in his lap. I rolled my eyes but otherwise couldn't do anything about it since we were still up on the tree.

Looking down I saw Shippo running towards the tree with tremendous speed. When he caught sight of me he broke out into a huge smile and yelled, "KAGOME!" in his cheery voice.

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He quickly made his way up the Sacred tree and hopped into my lap hugging me around the neck.

"Hey, there little guy." I hugged him back just as enthusiastically.

He smiled but when his face turned to Inuyasha his smile disappeared. Not sure what I was going to hear, I listened closely as Shippo started to open his mouth.

"Inuyasha! You idiot! It's all your fault that Kagome left in the first place, you had better apologize to her right now!! You had better be nice to Kagome from now on too!!" Shippo was huffing and puffing by the end of his speech. He smirked at Inuyasha's incredulous expression. He was just about to rant on but I stopped him.

"Now Shippo I know you mean well but it's not all Inuyasha's fault. Well maybe not at all his fault." I turned my head towards Inuyasha, he watched me curiously. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. It is all MY fault. If I hadn't ran off like that then you wouldn't have gone off on a rampage.--he nodded his head in agreement-- I shouldn't have spied on you and Kikyo and then left without getting everything straight. --again he nodded-- Also I should have known you would stay loyal and trustworthy when you got back from seeing Kikyo.--he nodded his head again-- I should have known you would have told me everything when you got back --Inuyasha stayed frozen-- RIGHT?" Inuyasha hesitantly nodded.

I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he? How dare he..he..he.....

"Inuyasha...--I pronounced his name fully and slowly. He flinched at the sound of it, already knowing what would come next.-- SIT!!!!" Shippo had heard the warning in my voice and had transformed, carrying me to safety.

I let out a humph and casually walked over to Sango and Miroku and smiled sweetly at them both. Miroku flinched back in surprise and Sango gave me a slow unsure smile back. I passed them and went straight towards Kaede's hut, ignoring Inuyasha's calls of, "KAGOME!!!"

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

I didn't really do much. I tried making it a bit longer and to put more details but I don't know. I tried to make more of an explanation as to why Kikyo left and how she left as well. Please tell me how I did, I think I'm getting a little bored with this story. *sigh*

Do review and tell me how it was though. I'm trying to get this situated and to make it fit with my scheduel but it's not working out. To top it all I am writing way too many stories at once. I going to try and finish this one as quickly (and still have it interesting) as possible. I'm not sure but should I just leave this as the ending??? Or should I try and continue on???

I'm stuck so please tell me what I should do....???..... ^_^


End file.
